For the right time
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: AU! Prince Helia is going to be married to Princess Krystal but he loves someone else. {It's better than the summary]


**Hello guys. Since, I've clearly not been updating anything and am going to be cancelling some of my stories; I've decided to write this one-shot for now. It's sort of sad and doesn't really have a happy ending and I'm still debating whether I should write a sequel or not. I don't think I will write it but if I get lots of requests from you guys, I might just get encouraged to write it ;).**

**To make things more clear, I don't have a good idea for a sequel and well, some love stories just don't end well. This is a FloraxHelia and with slight KrystalxHelia. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Winx Club.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**For The Right Time**

"But father, I can't marry her! I don't even love her!" Helia shouted as he looked into the eyes of his father who was seated on his throne and looked very dangerous

"Love? You don't need to love her, this marriage will be beneficial for our kingdom and there is no one better than her for you to marry" the king said as he glared at Helia

"It won't work out! I can never be happy with her!" Helia said as he tried to explain to his father

"Princess Krystal has already agreed and you have to get married to her, I do not wish to speak on this matter any further" the King said as Helia helplessly bowed and left the throne room

Helia walked towards his room with a sad expression visible on his face, if it were a year ago he wouldn't have had a problem with this marriage, he'd just go along with it.

But that was a year ago, now Helia had someone else in his heart. He's always thought h\that he'd never find love. Ever since he was young, he'd made up his mind that he'd marry the girl who his father would choose because he knew his father would never allow him to marry anyone but the girl of his choice. All he ever thought about was the kingdom.

Helia smiled as he remembered the day he'd first met her. He'd never met someone like her, she was one of a kind. His beautiful flower, Flora.

* * *

**Flashback**

Helia was strolling through the huge garden of the castle. It was his favorite place, but they were so huge that he'd never really managed to explore every part of it. The garden was a place where he'd always come when he wanted to be alone, he used to draw and write poems here. It was very calm and he'd never really seen anyone here. The only people in the garden would be the gardeners but since the garden was so huge, they couldn't be seen as often.

It was on one of those days, when he'd been looking for the perfect spot to write a poem when he first saw her. She was watering the plants and he was struck by her beauty. He'd always thought of the flowers to be the most beautiful things but she surpassed even them.

She looked up and smiled a very beautiful smile before bowing to Helia as she recognized him as the prince. Her smile had enchanted Helia and was left speechless. For him, it was love at first sight but it was three months later that he'd realized this.

They'd started talking after that and no one really noticed them since there was rarely anyone in the garden. He thought of her as a great friend and she was the most beautiful thing to his eyes. He'd realized he was in love with her when he'd been drawing her pictures and writing poems about her. Four months after meeting her, he decided to take his chances and he told her how he felt. She'd returned his feelings.

Flora wasn't like other girls he'd met, she didn't seem to think of him as a prince, just as a normal person, and that was how he liked it.

**End Flashback**

* * *

As he thought back to what happened a year back, he found himself at the same garden where he's spent a year meeting Flora. He looked around and remembered all those memories. A tear fell down his eyes as he realized that he could never be with Flora.

How could he forget that the final decision would be his father's?

He found Flora at the usual place where he met her, under the tree. When she saw him coming towards her she forced a smile, Helia could clearly tell it was fake and he saw sadness in her eyes and they looked like she'd been crying. Did she know?

"Flora" Helia said

"Helia… I heard…" Flora said, "We shouldn't be meeting anymore, you're supposed to get married to someone else"

"Flora… I love you, I want to be with you, but I don't know what to do… father won't listen" Helia said

Flora smiled, "I know. You'll get married to Krystal, I'm sure she's a nice girl"

"She's nothing compared to you" Helia said

"You have to stop thinking about me now… for a moment I thought we would work but I can't be with you, we were never supposed to happen… being with Krystal is your… destiny…" Flora said as she sadly looked down

"I can't stop; you're everything to me… I've never felt this way for anyone" Helia said

"This isn't our time Helia, maybe next time we'll be together… we have to wait for the right time, I don't know when that is but I'll always love you, just remember that… be happy with Krystal, I know that someday we'll meet again" Flora said she then turned around and disappeared into the castle.

It took some time for her words to be processed by Helia's brain and when they did, he turned around towards the direction she'd taken and shouted, "FLORA!" but she was gone.

* * *

The wedding was grand but Helia felt nothing about it, Krystal was a beautiful girl but she wasn't Flora. Helia didn't even realize how the wedding went but when he did they were married and the priest was telling him to kiss his new bride.

As Helia lifted Krystal's veil and gave her a totally fake kiss, he saw Flora out of the corner of his eyes, smiling at him. But before he could do anything she turned around and disappeared.

That was the last time he saw her.

* * *

**Yeah, so that wasn't one of my best works but this idea has been bugging me for a long time now. Sorry it was rushed I kinda have a lot of homework but I just couldn't help myself.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
